Banter
by Grey Tulip
Summary: A short one-shot about a different Crystal Tokyo. Rei x Usagi


_To_ _arashi wolf princess: This is a story that originates from a prompt by vampygurl402 that she requested for your birthday, so, Happy Birthday! _

_To everybody: This story can be seen as an independent story, or as a kind of an epilogue to "Confusion", whatever you prefer. Hope you like, and on with the story._

"Just so you know, I never wanted a child", Rei exclaimed while changing a screaming one year old Chibi-Usa out of her diapers.

"Not what you said two years ago when Setsuna found us that spell that would make me able to impregnate you", Usagi answered her wife, mirth evident in her voice.

"Speaking of that, why did I have to go through the process of giving birth to her, you know, labor pain and all?" While Rei had loved carrying out their daughter, it was a safe bet to say that she would have preferred her to suddenly fall out of her rather than going through labor.

Grinning, Usagi answered: "Because you wanted to, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, picky, picky, picky. But you could at least take care of little Miss Screamy instead of resting your beautiful ass on the throne."

"Oh, I am sure you would just love to deal with people who fight all the time over nonsense. You are the epitome of calm as we all know", Usagi drawled sarcastically in a manner that had rubbed off on her from her wife.

This comment earned her a glare from Rei, accompanied by a "Watch it, odango atama."

"Or what? You're gonna ban me to the couch?"

"Better not. You'd just jump me in the hallway the next day", Rei answered, grinning. Once, when she had been really angry at Usagi, she had indeed banned her from their bed. The solution Usagi had seen for getting back into her wife's good books (and maybe a tiny bit of personal need for contact, of both the innocent and the less than innocent kind) had involved taking her standing up against the door to the throne hall. They had been incredibly lucky that Ami had been able to convince the waiting people that they would arrive soon, so nobody decided to open the door, lest they would have poised a full blown scandal as they would have tumbled into the room in their current state of undress and still in the act. Their primary differences, however, had been gone afterwards.

Usagi groaned audibly. "You will never let me forget that, will you?"

"No. You know, I can understand how you got there." Usagi simply quirked an eyebrow at her as if to say: 'Come on, just say it already.' "After all, I am irresistible", Rei said, while putting a hand to her hip. It was a sight that by every common point of view was just laughable, as Rei held the by now changed but still screaming baby on the other arm and a pacifier in her hand. But for some reason or another, to Usagi the sight of her wife striking pseudo sexy poses with their daughter on her arm was extremely erotic.

"Like you never had such moments", Usagi said sarcastically.

"Just that one time", Rei answered, in an almost Usagi-like whine. The incident had happened when the palace had just been built, as a goodbye to Rei's old home. Usagi still was not sure whether there was not some rule that forbade having sex in a temple, however it was an unspoken rule that if you wanted to do such things you would lock the door. Whenever Makoto would look at them for the next year she kept having flashbacks of Usagi screaming Rei's name in ecstasy. It had been an extremely uncomfortable experience for them all, and Usagi still blamed Rei for not locking the door that day, though she had to say that the sex had been good.

"Yeah, yeah", Rei grumbled, "at least I did not forget to bring my vow to the altar." Usagi blushed. She always did when that particular occasion was mentioned. It had been more embarrassing for her than anything else, but still, who forgot their wedding vow at the altar? She had finally, after stuttering around for a minute in front of her increasingly amused soon-to-be-wife, settled for "Well, you chose to marry your klutzy odango atama, you'll just have to bear it. Love you, Rei." in lieu of wedding vow.

"Come on", Usagi complained, "that was 500 years ago!"

"Well, I do remember some more recent occurrences", Rei grinned, "like the time when you…"

But Usagi had already stuck her fingers in her ears and sing-songed: "I can't hear you."

Rei put Chibi-Usa, who had fallen asleep during their banter, in her crib, and, with a devilish grin, began to softly nibble on her wife's ear. For a few moments, nothing happened, but then Usagi's hand began to tremble and finally fall down to grant her wife more access to her ear. Rei smirked and put her mouth above Usagi's ear, before whispering: "Now you can hear me, and I get to make fun of you." She chuckled lightly.

Usagi simply smiled. "Or you could follow me to our bedroom, and do…", she left the sentence hanging long enough for Rei to release her, before turning around and raising an eyebrow at her wife, "other things."

Rei's eyes grew dark, and in a husky voice she asked: "So what are you waiting for?"

Usagi ignored the response and vanished through the door to the adjacent bedroom, leaving it open just a crack. Rei stared after her for a few moments before following, closing the door behind her.


End file.
